fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving is a holiday which is celebrated in each restaurant. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Jon, Rank 16) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Lucinda, Rank 56) * Papa's Cookieria, (Cara, Rank 48) * Papa's Theateria, (Cara, Rank 41) * Papa's Cakeria, (Meagan, Rank 16) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Cara, Rank 26) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 6) * Papa's Magicalria, (Wester, Rank 6) * Papa's Roasteria, (Caden, Rank 16) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Wester, Rank 36) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Wester, Rank 51) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?, Rank 56) * Papa's Nachoria, (JK55556, Rank 21) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Wester, Rank 16) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Freddy, Rank 41) * Papa's Freezeria DELUXE, (Jack, Rank 36) * Papa's Saladeria, (Maple Mabel, Rank 61) * Papa's Boutiqueria, (Maple Mabel, Rank 36) * Papa's Parkeria, (Maple Mabel, Rank 51) * Papa's Fry Mia!, (Perry, Rank 16) * Papa's Curry Mia!, (Wester, Rank 46) * Papa's Suberia (Sienna, Rank 20) * Papa's Scooperia Deluxe, (Wester, Rank 46) * Papa's Stirfryeria, (Sienna, Rank 61) * Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight), (Sienna, Rank 51) Customers who like this holiday * Adam * Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria) * Austin * BBQ Fan * Big Pauly * Candy * Cara * Chris * Cooper * Daisy * Danielle * Diamond * DJ Jose * Emmlette * Francis * Freddy * Hank * Honk * Irona Pol * Isla * Jerome * JK * Jon * Jonny * Jordan * Kathy * Kattenass * Kimmy Dora * Lorenz * Lynn * Maine * Makoto * Maple Mabel * Matt * Meagan * Molly * Mosia Pol * Mr. Kingsburg * Papa Louie * Penny * Perry * Primrose * Oscar * Sarah * Sasha * Sienna (unlocked, Stirfryeria) * Taylor * Teddy * Tori * Unice * Ursula * Vincent * Wario * Wester * Xander * Yippy * Gillian (Fry Mia!) * Myers (Fry Mia!) * Perry (Fry Mia!) * Zack (Fry Mia!) * Shana (Fry Mia!) * Jax (Fry Mia!) * Dean (Fry Mia!) * Tyson (Stirfryeria) Ingredients unlocked during this holiday Papa's Parkeria * The Turkey Ride (Rank 51 with Maple Mabel) * Stuffing Cubes (Rank 52 with Jonny-Exclusively for Ranks 52-53) * Pumpkin Spice Coffee (Rank 52 with Jonny-Exclusively for Ranks 52-53) * Dream Cream Soda (Rank 54-Exclusively for Ranks 54-55) * Pecan Parlines (Rank 54-Exclusively for Ranks 54-55) Papa's Boutiqueria * Fallen Leaf Shirt (Rank 36) * Fallen Cleaning Shoes (Rank 37) * Fallen Hat (Rank 37) * Overall (Rank 38) * Hair Tie (Rank 39) * Jeans Overall (Rank 40) Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Acorns (unlocked at Rank 16 with Jon) * Pumpkin Bread (unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Shredded Mozzarella (unlocked at Rank 17 with Kathy) * Gravy (unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 17) Papa's Cakeria * Pumpkin Cake Batter (Unlocked with Meagan at Rank 16) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Meagan at Rank 16) * Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Thanksgiving) * Orange Frosting (Unlocked with Cara at Rank 17) * Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked on the fourth day of Thanksgiving) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Tañia at Rank 18) Papa's Popsicleria * Melted Butter Syrup (Unlocked with Xander) * Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked on the 2nd day of the fest) * Colby Jack Bits (Unlocked with Sean) * Spanish White Sprinkles (Unlocked with Lulu) * Cocoa Icing (Unlocked with Lulu) Papa's Magicalria * Mohawk Style (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 6) * Acorn Bottle (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Angel Wing's Sprinkle (Unlocked with Diamond on Rank 7) * Pumpkin Solvent (Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Light Brown Color (Unlocked with Adam on Rank 8) * Chicken Crest Powder (Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Donuteria 2 * Acorn Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Freddy) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Cocoa Powder (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Burn) * Brown Sugar Filling (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 42) * Fudge Brownies Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 43 with Alyssa) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 43) Papa's Roasteria * Crushed Croutons (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 16) * Turkey (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Stuffing (Unlocked with Cara at Rank 17) * Pumpkin Spice Coffee (Unlocked with Xander at Rank 18) Papa's Freezeria DELUXE * Pumpkin (Unlocked with Jack at Rank 36) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked with Molly at Rank 37) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Leaves (Unlocked with Munro at Rank 38) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Fry Mia! * ...... (Unlocked with Perry at Rank 16) * ...... (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * ...... (Unlocked with Zack at Rank 17) * ...... (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Curry Mia! *Pumpkin Spice (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Wester) *Pumpkin Cubes (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Gravy (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Cara) *Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Perry) Papa's Suberia * Pumpernickel Bread (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Sienna) * Cheese Ball Spread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Turkey (Unlocked on Rank 23 with Cecilia) * Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 24 with Franco) Papa's Scooperia Refined * Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Wester) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Wester) * Hazelnut Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Jerome) * Pumpkin Pie Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Stirfryeria * Turkey (Rank 61, with Sienna) * Glazed Pecans (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Hearty Gravy (Rank 62, with Big Pauly) * Sweet Potato Shell (Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Cornbread Stuffing (Rank 64, with Taylor) * Corn Pudding Dumplings (Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight) * Pumpkin Spice Tortilla (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 51) * Turkey (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 52) * Peppered Pumpkin Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Sweet Potato Chips (Unlocked with Nye on Rank 53) Holiday Costumes ThanksgivingM.jpg|Male Costume ThanksgivingF.jpg|Female Costume Trivia *Thanksgiving isn't celebrated in Papa's Candieria because they're getting to open Lego Day *In Papa’s Milk Tearia, you can see all holiday posters on the side of the building. Once a year has passed, the game will update with a new poster. Gallery Thanksgiving.png|Thanksgiving Thanksgiving12.jpg|2012 Thanksgiving_2013.jpg|2013 Thanksgiving14.jpg|2014 Thanksgiving_15.jpg|2015 Thanksgiving_2016.jpg|2016 Thanksgiving_17_small.jpg|2017 thanksgiving_18_sm.jpg|2018 Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:November Holidays Category:Thanksgiving Category:Papa's Saladeria Category:Papa's Cookieria HD Category:Papa's Boutiqueria Category:Ced Holidays Category:Vestri Holidays